


Nevermoor is typing...

by TillyWunderWing



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: Gen, Group chat, I feel like I should be less surprised that “rubber ducks” is a common tag hh, Mild Language, Rubber Ducks, Texting, Unit 919 - Freeform, just for lols, theyre all so stupid I love them ❤️
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillyWunderWing/pseuds/TillyWunderWing
Summary: Morrigan creates a group chat. You can imagine how well that ends.just a fun lil thing i’m doing on the side of my main fic(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 77





	1. Welcome to the Chat Room!

** murderofcrows has opened a new chat room. Say hello! **

** murderofcrows has added i<3dragons, dead_inside, and TheLessIKnowTheBetter to the group. **

** murderofcrows has renamed this group to hhhhh. **

murderofcrows: welcome

** i<3dragons has connected. **

** TheLessIKnowTheBetter has connected. **

TheLessIKnowTheBetter: ??

TheLessIKnowTheBetter: why

murderofcrows: you’re the only people who’s contacts i have

i<3dragons: Hi!!

** dead_inside has connected. **

dead_inside: whose*

** dead_inside has disconnected. **

murderofcrows: Nice to see you too Cadence

TheLessIKnowTheBetter: don’t you have jove’s??

murderofcrows: not on this app

TheLessIKnowTheBetter: Oh ok.

i<3dragons: _@TheLessIKnowTheBetter_ your username is a mouthful

TheLessIKnowTheBetter: _@i <3dragons_ your username resembles one that an eight year old girl would have

** i<3dragons has disconnected. **

murderofcrows: jaaaaack

murderofcrows: don’t be mean

TheLessIKnowTheBetter: I don’t even know who that was lol

** murderofcrows has set i<3dragons’s nickname to Hawthorne. **

TheLessIKnowTheBetter: ahh got it

** murderofcrows has set their nickname to Morrigan. **

** TheLessIKnowTheBetter has set their nickname to Jack. **

** murderofcrows has set dead_inside’s nickname to Cadence. **

Jack: wait who’s Cadence?

Morrigan: omg..

** dead_inside has connected. **

Morrigan: we’ve been OVER this

Cadence: don’t worry abt it im very forgettable

** i<3dragons has connected. **

Jack: I’m sure that’s not true...

Cadence: yes it is

Jack: Prove it

Cadence: What’s my name?

Cadence: I see you typing

Cadence: commit to an answer or admit you don’t know

Hawthorne: bro it’s LITERALLY her chat nickname

Jack: I’m a dumbass I’m sorry!!

Cadence: yes. Yes you are

** dead_inside has disconnected. **

Morrigan: well, we’re gonna have to work on that....

Jack: “hhhhh”?

Morrigan: what?

Jack: you couldn’t come with a better chat name?

Morrigan: no i could not lmao

Hawthorne: Ooo can I pick one!!!

Morrigan: Sure

** i<3 dragons has renamed this group to Kool Kidz. **

** TheLessIKnowTheBetter has renamed this group to Absolutely Not. **

Hawthorne: what’s wrong with Kool Kidz? :(

Jack: come on Hawthorne

Jack: its bad enough that you have the username of a prepubescent goblin

** dead_inside has connected. **

Cadence: that’s because he is a prepubescent goblin

** dead_inside has disconnected. **

Hawthorne: thanks for that Cadence..

Jack: but you are NOT dragging this group down with you

Morrigan: why don’t you pick something jack

Jack: k fine

** TheLessIKnowTheBetter has renamed this group to Shenanigan Lads. **

Hawthorne: I barely know what either of those words mean! :D

Morrigan: i wouldnt celebrate that hawthorne...

Jack: There. That’s a little better than hhhhh

Jack: and it’s LEAGUES better than Kool Kidz

Hawthorne: Rude!!

Morrigan: Sorry Hawthorne

Morrigan: but hes right lol

Jack: _@murderofcrows_ You want me to invite some other ppl?

Morrigan: ye sure

Jack: k

Jack: I’ll send out some links later then

** TheLessIKnowTheBetter has disconnected. **

Morrigan: cool

Morrigan: or you can just leave that’s fine too hh—

Hawthorne: I’m gonna go too

Hawthorne: got dragon riding practice

Morrigan: hrbesgebw you’re so luckyyy

Morrigan: have fun, don’t get eaten, ttyl

Hawthorne: bye!

** i<3dragons has disconnected. **

** murderofcrows has disconnected. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cadence is Local Chat Cryptid which is the ultimate mood


	2. More Lads and More Shenanigans

** TheLessIKnowTheBetter has added GreatAndHonourableCaptainSirThingy, Claws_for_a_Cause, and honeycake457 to the group. **

Jack: _@murderofcrows_ found a few people

** murderofcrows has connected. **

Morrigan: nice nice

** honeycake457 has connected. **

honeycake457: hello?

honeycake457: Jack? Is this the right chat?

Jack: yup

** GreatAndHonourableCaptainSirThingy has connected. **

Jack: hbrvhchknbehv

Jack: _@i <3dragons_ and you thought MY username was a mouthful

Morrigan: yikes..

GreatAndHonourableCaptainSirThingy: I would have made it longer but I reached the character limit :(

Jack: for a supposed adult you don’t have a lot of self restraint do you?

GreatAndHonourableCaptainSirThingy: That’s one of the highest compliments I think I’ve ever received!

honeycake457: hello captain sir thinks

honeycake457: thingy*

GreatAndHonourableCaptainSirThingy: well hi there!

honeycake457: can I ask who this is?

** GreatAndHonourableCaptainSirThingy has set their nickname to Jupiter. **

honeycake457: oh okay

honeycake457: how did you do that?

Jupiter: Chat settings, top right corner

honeycake457: Thank you

** honeycake457 has set murderofcrows’s nickname to Martha. **

Martha: rude

honeycake457: wait sorry!!

** honeycake457 has set their nickname to Marta. **

Marta: heck!!!

Jack: such vulgar language

Jupiter: Do you want some help martha?

** murderofcrows has set their nickname to Morrigan. **

** honeycake457 has set their nickname to Maria. **

Maria: aCK

Morrigan: take ur time

** i<3dragons has connected. **

Jupiter: hello!

Hawthorne: heyo

** honeycake457 has set their nickname to Marmalade. **

Hawthorne: lol Martha

Marmalade: aaAAA

** murderofcrows has set honeycake457’s nickname to Martha. **

Martha: thank you...

Hawthorne: aww you’re like a sweet little grandma

** dead_inside has connected. **

Cadence: yknow Hawthorne

Cadence: those are pretty bold words coming from the guy with the username of a five year old

** i<3dragons has disconnected. **

Cadence: and apparently the temper of one...

Morrigan: omg cadence in chat dealing the SICKEST BURNS

Jupiter: sounds painful!

** Claws_for_a_Cause has connected. **

Jack: who wants to bet he’s looking up “your mom” jokes?

Claws_for_a_Cause: No one is going to take you up on that bet because we all know you’re right

** Claws_for_a_Cause has set their nickname to Fenestra. **

Martha: what is a you’re mum joke

Jupiter: oh, martha..

Martha: yes??

Jupiter: nvm it’s nothing.

Jupiter: also you’ll probably find out in a few moments

** i<3dragons has connected. **

Hawthorne: Well _@dead_inside_ Your mom so OLD her CHILDHOOD PET was a DINOSAUR

Jack: BOOM! There it is

Morrigan: pfft

Hawthorne: oh what

Hawthorne: oh

** i<3dragons has set their nickname to i</3dragons. **

** dead_inside has set i<3dragons’s nickname to Toddler. **

Toddler: you’re so mean to me

** Claws_for_a_Cause has set i<3dragons’s nickname to Hawthorne. **

Hawthorne: thank

Morrigan: aww you’re no fun Fen

** dead_inside has disconnected. **

Morrigan: ok bye lol

Hawthorne: wait hh. Hang on

Hawthorne: _@Claws_for_a_Cause_ how? are you typing?

Fenestra: well how are YOU typing? With your fingers??

Morrigan: uh

Fenestra: keep snooping and you lose those precious fingers

Hawthorne: holy crap Fen okay!!

Hawthorne: couldve just said it was none of my business!!!

Fenestra: Well then it’s none of your business (:

Jack: honestly Hawthorne id be laughing if I weren’t fearful for your life

Hawthorne: I’m uh

Hawthorne: I’m gonna go

** i<3dragons has disconnected. **

Jupiter: Fen! Don’t scare the children

Jupiter: it’s bad for business. :/

Fenestra: you’re not the boss of me

** Claws_for_a_Cause has disconnected. **

Jupiter: I literally own the hotel you work at but go off I guess

Martha: can I ask a question?

Jack: ofc

Martha: what does ofc mean?

Jack: ofc = of course

Martha: oh ok

Martha: that’s not my question I just wasn’t sure

Jack: well, ask away

Martha: why is the chat name shenanigan lads? You guys don’t get into many shenanigans....

Jack: nonsense

Jack: we get into plenty of shenanigans

Jupiter: I should certainly hope so!

Jupiter: a shenaniganless child is no child of mine

Martha: ok

Martha: as long as you don’t hurt yourselves with all those shegnanginans

Martha: shengangigans

Martha: shenagninags

Jack: shenanigans

Martha: yes

** honeycake457 has disconnected. **

Morrigan: I have nearly been killed on multiple occasions

Morrigan: does that qualify as shenanigans?

Jupiter: well no

Jupiter: shenanigans are fun. Usually harmless

Jupiter: Those were neither fun nor harmless.

Morrigan: yeah true

Jupiter: they were rather upsetting Mog

Jupiter: you must stop doing that

Morrigan: I’ll try my best

Jack: lol you aren’t gonna try at all are you

Morrigan: you think I asked to be repeatedly put in life threatening situations?

Jack: well

Jack: hmm

Morrigan: that’s what I thought jerk >:(

Jupiter: hey hey hey let’s not argue

Morrigan: sorry

Jupiter: Now if you don’t mind me, it’s getting rather late and I have some work to catch up on.

Jupiter: you two should probably head to bed sometime soon.

Morrigan: but what if I want to stay up until midnight and commit shenanigans?

Jupiter: then I’ll be very proud of you

Jupiter: just try not to wake the hotel guests

Morrigan: lol ok

** GreatAndHonourableCaptainSirThingy has disconnected. **

Jack: _@murderofcrows_ wanna go hide tiny rubber ducks in increasingly questionable places?

Morrigan: obviously.

** TheLessIKnowTheBetter has disconnected. **

** murderofcrows has disconnected. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how does one Chapter Title?? The world may never know  
> Also I cannot BEGIN to tell you how much grief this chapter gave me during formatting


	3. The Function of a Rubber Duck

Jupiter: _@TheLessIKnowTheBetter_ oh jackypoo?

** TheLessIKnowTheBetter has connected. **

Jack: Never call me that again.

Jack: also what do you want

Jupiter: Are you the reason my study was covered in ducks this morning?

Jack: pardon?

** GreatAndHonourableCaptainSirThingy has shared a file: suspicious_visitors.jpeg **

Jack: oh THOSE ducks

Jack: _@murderofcrows_

** murderofcrows has connected. **

Morrigan: snitch..

Jupiter: can I just ask. How many of these did you two hide?

Jack: uh

** honeycake457 has connected. **

Martha: There are small plastic ducks all over the coffee cart. did you do this??

** honeycake457 has shared a file: duckies.jpeg **

Jupiter: well that’s one answer

Jack: sweet mercy me—

Jack: Morrigan!! Why did you put so many!

Morrigan: i rAN OUT OF IDEAS I’M SoRRY

** Claws_for_a_Cause has connected. **

Fenestra: I hope you realise I am going to have to pick up ALL. THESE. DUCKS.

Jack: oops—

Morrigan: Oh shoot uh. We’ll help you clean them up please don’t kill us

Fenestra: everywhere i turn.. i am Haunted by the hollow eyes of an obnoxious plastic heathen

** Claws_for_a_Cause has shared a file: war_victim.jpeg **

Jack: you KILLED HIM!!

Fenestra: I have claws and intend to use them.

Martha: should i be worried about the ducks

Morrigan: nah they’re tame

Martha: umm

Martha: alright then

** honeycake457 has disconnected. **

Jupiter: _@murderofcrows @TheLessIKnowTheBetter_ I just want you both to know I am overwhelmingly proud of you right now. This is exactly the kind of harmless shenanigans I can support

Morrigan: aww thanks dad

Jupiter: what

Morrigan: what

Jack: uhhh?

** murderofcrows has disconnected. **

Fenestra: speak for yourself Jupiter. i am going to cause so much harm

Jack: Fen nO

Fenestra: Fen Yes.

** Claws_for_a_Cause has disconnected. **

Jack: i,m s o sca r ed h oly sh

Jupiter: Jack. Not that I don’t trust your capacity for self defence.

Jupiter: ...but it may be a good idea to run while you can

Jack: GOOD PLAN G O OD P LA N

** TheLessIKnowTheBetter has disconnected. **

** i<3dragons has connected. **

Hawthorne: my phone keeps going off

Hawthorne: lmao what did y’all do??

Jupiter: just a bit of Mischief by the looks of things

Hawthorne: Without me?! D:<

Jupiter: so it would seem...

Jupiter: Um. Oh no

Jupiter: I just heard a VERY loud thud from down the hall, followed by hissing

Jupiter: and screaming

** TheLessIKnowTheBetter has connected. **

Jack: MAYDAY MAYDAY

** TheLessIKnowTheBetter has disconnected. **

Jupiter: ...I should probably go fix that.

Hawthorne: mhm you do that

** GreatAndHonourableCaptainSirThingy has disconnected. **

Hawthorne: IM going to plan some revenge clownery!!

Hawthorne: I am the Clown King. I shall not be outclowned!!

Hawthorne: NONE SHALL DISRESPECT ME IN MY OWN HOME

** dead_inside has connected. **

Cadence: shut up

** dead_inside has disconnected. **

Hawthorne: YOU’LL BE FIRST! >:0

** i<3dragons has disconnected. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t really plan for the ducks to lead anywhere but I wanted more Threatening Fenestra and I sort of went into a blind haze while writing her little segment and when I woke up I had a whole duck themed chapter so. What can ya do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	4. The NOtel Deucalion

Jack: I feel like we need a new chat name

Jack: _@murderofcrows_ do you care if I change the group name

** murderofcrows has connected. **

Morrigan: nah do it

Jack: hmm

** i<3dragons has connected. **

Hawthorne: can I help?

Jack: heavens no

Hawthorne: :( why not?????

Jack: last time you tried to name us “cool cats” or whatever it was

Hawthorne: ummm

Hawthorne: for your information

Hawthorne: it was Kool Kidz

Hawthorne: which is a GREAT nickname,,

Morrigan: it’s... really not

** Claws_for_a_Cause has connected. **

Fenestra: I’m voting for “cool cats”.

Jack: nahhh

Hawthorne: you can’t bash me!!

Hawthorne: “shenanigan lads” is kinda cringe too. Like cmon

Jack: well

Jack: yeah

Jack: but it’s better than THAT

** Claws_for_a_Cause has disconnected. **

Morrigan: bro r u gonna change it or not?

Jack: hhh. Uhhh

Jack: Okay wait I got it.

** TheLessIKnowTheBetter has renamed this group to NOtel Deucalion. **

Jack: there,,

Morrigan: HA

Morrigan: that’s pretty good actually

** GreatAndHonourableCaptainSirThingy has connected. **

Jack: hey there jove

Jupiter: wh?? What do you mean NOtel

Jupiter: What’d she ever do to you?

Jack: “She”?

Jupiter: you know!

Jupiter: Deuca

Jupiter: The Lion

Jupiter: Big D

Jack: Don’t say big d.

Hawthorne: pfft.

Jupiter: On the one hand, I feel like I should be a tad insulted, but on the other...

Jupiter: It IS a marvellous pun, and I would expect no less from a nephew of mine.

Jack: success

Morrigan: since we’re on the topic of the hotel y’all mind if i add some people?

Morrigan: and by people i mean dame chanda

Morrigan: but she said she could add everyone else once she’s in the group so like. it kinda counts

Hawthorne: this is all slightly out of my jurisdiction so I’m gonna peace out

Morrigan: do you even know what jurisdiction means??

Hawthorne: do YOU???

Morrigan: I mean. Not really

** i<3dragons has disconnected. **

Morrigan: okay one second

** murderofcrows has added Chandalier_queen to the group. **

Morrigan: here she is!

Morrigan: The One

Morrigan: The Only...

** Chandalier_queen has connected. **

Chandalier_queen: hey babes!

Jack: LOVING that username on you

Chandalier_queen: thank you, thank you, I came up with it myself ;)

** Chandalier_queen has set their nickname to Dame Chanda. **

Dame Chanda: Now how do I bring the others here?

Morrigan: go to contacts list, press select, then “add to group”

Morrigan: should be the blue button?

Dame Chanda: ah yep, found it!

** Chandalier_queen has added dRaCuLoL, kedgers, and oovoo_javer to the group. **

Dame Chanda: there we are

Morrigan: that should be everyone from the Hotel, right?

Jupiter: Everyone you know, I suppose.

** dRaCuLoL has connected. **

dRaCuLoL: heLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!!

Morrigan: ...hi?

Jack: so that’s frank.

dRaCuLoL: It is indeed, my sweet children ;)

** dRaCuLoL has changed their nickname to Frank the Stunning. **

Morrigan: ????

Frank the Stunning: no?

** dRaCuLoL has changed their nickname to Frank the Gorgeous. **

** TheLessIKnowTheBetter has changed dRaCuLoL’s nickname to Frank. **

Frank: aw. :(

Frank: I’ll go somewhere else, then, where my brilliance is ~appreciated~.

** dRaCuLoL has disconnected. **

Jupiter: never change, frank, never change

** kedgers has connected. **

kedgers: Hello!

Jack: sup.

** kedgers has changed their nickname to Kedgereee. **

Kedgereee: oops!

** kedgers has changed their nickname to Kedgeree. **

Kedgeree: That’s better.

Jupiter: all right, kedge?

Kedgeree: yessir!

Morrigan: I’m guessing oovoo javer is charlie?

Dame Chanda: yes, he is.

Jupiter: He’s probably driving so can’t check his messages right now, the responsible lad.

Morrigan: tru tru

** Chandalier_queen has changed oovoo_javer’s nickname to Charlie. **

Jack: when he comes back online tell him I love his username lol

Morrigan: sameee

Dame Chanda: well I’m off to practice my singing, have a lovely day everyone!

** Chandalier_queen has disconnected. **

Jack: like you need practice, you’re the best singer we all know lol

** dRaCuLoL has connected. **

Frank: >:/

Jack: ... it’s a close tie.

** dRaCuLoL has disconnected. **

Kedgeree: best i be off too. see you all soon!

Morrigan: cya

** kedgers has disconnected. **

Morrigan: _@i <3dragons_ yo if you have any of their contacts, maybe we could add the rest of 919?

Jack: Have any of your unit members actually met the hotel staff?

Morrigan: doubtful. Except Jupiter, I guess

Jupiter: that’s meee!!

Jupiter: since it’s just the three of us, why don’t you two pop down to my study for a little face to face chat?

Jack: Is there a particular reason why?

Jupiter: Can’t a man ask for some simple bonding time with his nephew and his scholar??

Jupiter: Plus, I have scones.

Morrigan: on my way

** murderofcrows has disconnected. **

Jack: lol fine, be there in a bit

Jupiter: :)

** TheLessIKnowTheBetter has disconnected. **

** GreatAndHonourableCaptainSirThingy has disconnected. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hbshebeldk been a hot minute hasn’t it? Don’t rlly have any excuses besides the fact that I’m a laZy potato lol  
> A little over two months til Hollowpox I am HYPED uwu


	5. Bimbos and Himbos Loyal for Life

Hawthorne: hehe

Hawthorne: here it comes

** murderofcrows has connected. **

Morrigan: uh oh

Morrigan: what’s “it”

Morrigan: hawthorne what is “it”

** dead_inside has connected. **

Morrigan: HAWTHORNE

Cadence: oh i know what’s happening.

Morrigan: HAWTHOOOOOORNE!

** i<3dragons has added sirpotato, Xx_NO_RETREAT_xX, AnahBanana, riffraff_streetrat, morelikeBYElingual, and LMAObeth to the group. **

Morrigan: ...oh.

Hawthorne: The gang’s all here!

Morrigan: I don’t think I need to say it but I was honestly expecting a LOT worse

** morelikeBYElingual has connected. **

morelikeBYElingual: hi!!!

Cadence: sup.

** Xx_NO_RETREAT_xX has connected. **

** sirpotato has connected. **

Xx_NO_RETREAT_xX: YOOOO SUP LOSERS

sirpotato: please do not yell. Anger is unnecessary and harmful

** riffraff_streetrat has connected. **

Xx_NO_RETREAT_xX: SUCK MY DONG FRANCIS

riffraff_streetrat: 0_0

sirpotato: THADDEA that is VILE

** AnahBanana has connected. **

** LMAObeth has connected. **

Xx_NO_RETREAT_xX: well look who’s yelling now huh!!!

Hawthorne: ooo is everyone online?

LMAObeth: seems that way.

** LMAObeth has set their nickname to Lam. **

** riffraff_streetrat has set their nickname to Archan. **

** Xx_NO_RETREAT_xX has set their nickname to Thaddea. **

** AnahBanana has set their nickname to Anah. **

morelikeBYElingual: Anah your username is so cute I love it. It’s also a pun so I double love it

Anah: hehe thanks!

** morelikeBYElingual has set their nickname to Mahir. **

** sirpotato has set their nickname to Francis. **

Hawthorne: 919 is in the houuuuse!!

Lam: :)

Mahir: :D!!!

Archan: ooo wait we’re missing someone

Francis: ?

Lam: isn’t this our whole unit?

Thaddea: what are you on about mate

** riffraff_streetrat has added littlemissmarina to the group. **

** littlemissmarina has connected. **

littlemissmarina: oh hello!!

Hawthorne: MISS CHEERYYY!!! :D

** riffraff_streetrat has set littlemissmarina’s nickname to Miss Cheery. **

Miss Cheery: thanks arch!

Anah: hi miss cheery!

Thaddea: AYYY MISS WHATS UP

Miss Cheery: ...the sky?

Francis: lol

Cadence: heh

Morrigan: oh hi miss!!

Miss Cheery: evening Morrigan :D

Miss Cheery: goodness. Now we’re all here I’m not sure what to say!

Lam: hm

Lam: ask us something random.

Miss Cheery: Ooh like an icebreaker! Okay!

Miss Cheery: Ummm

Miss Cheery: What’s everyone’s favourite animal?

Hawthorne: ooooo lemme think

Anah: bunnies! ^-^

Archan: I like dogs :D

Cadence: I would’ve taken you for a cat person, honestly

Mahir: I like the oryx.

Lam: The what???

Morrigan: Isn’t that a Pokémon?

Thaddea: That’s ONYX you IDIOT

Cadence: Ok wait what IS an oryx?

Anah: hang on I’ll google it

Anah: It’s a type of antelope

Hawthorne: Aren’t those fruits??

Francis: THOSE ARE CANTELOUPES!

Hawthorne: NO CANTELOUPE IS THE PLACE FROM MY LITTLE PONY

Archan: YOU MEAN CANTERLOT?!??!

Morrigan: HELP IM SOBBING

** Xx_NO_RETREAT_xX has disconnected. **

** dead_inside has disconnected. **

Archan: DON’T LEAVE US JDSKJSDFG

Hawthorne: WHY WOULD IT BE CANTERLOT THATS SUCH A DUMB NAME

Mahir: HORSES.

Mahir: THEY CANTER.

Hawthorne: WE DONT ALL SPEAK YOUR FANCY LANGUAGES MAHIR

Mahir: canter is an ENGLISH WORD!

Francis: I can’t take this.

** sirpotato has disconnected. **

Miss Cheery: oh deary me.

Anah: CANTER, noun — “a pace of a horse or other quadruped between a trot and a gallop, with not less than one foot on the ground at any time.”

Hawthorne: ..oh

Mahir: sEE??

Hawthorne: i will admit that one was on me,,,

Archan: oh my god—

Lam: How. How did you pass the book trial.

Hawthorne: was too dumb to remember the proper answers so i made it up on the spot and the elders liked it anyway

Morrigan: that checks out.

Archan: I’m done. I just—I’m so done

Mahir: same,,

** riffraff_streetrat has disconnected. **

** morelikeBYElingual has disconnected. **

Miss Cheery: Well this is a mess!

Hawthorne: OH my fav animal is a dragon. Since you asked

Morrigan: ... it took you this long to come up with “dragon”

Hawthorne: yeah why

Morrigan: YOU’RE A LITERALLY?? A DRAGONRIDER???

Hawthorne: I AM ALSO NOT VERY INTELLIGENT WE HAVE ESTABLISHED THIS

** AnahBanana has disconnected. **

Morrigan: i can’t believe it

Morrigan: your unending himbo-ness has genuinely scared off the entire rest of our unit

Lam: I’m still here.

Morrigan: oh my bad

Morrigan: everyone in our unit except one brave soldier

Lam: yeah I’m out

** LMAObeth has disconnected. **

Morrigan: ..Godspeed, Lam. Godspeed.

Miss Cheery: how in all the stars did a question about animals dissolve into nonsense so rapidly??

Hawthorne: You’ve known us well over a year miss

Hawthorne: are you REALLY surprised?

Miss Cheery: ...touché

Hawthorne: well

Hawthorne: I think I’m gonna tap out

Hawthorne: there’s only so much stupidity I can expend in a day

Morrigan: is there really?

Miss Cheery: I’ve got to go too. Dinner date with the gf :)

Morrigan: ooo have fun!

Hawthorne: tell her we said hi!! :D

Miss Cheery: will do

Miss Cheery: Toodles!

** littlemissmarina has disconnected. **

** i<3dragons has disconnected. **

Morrigan: i think that went well

Morrigan: great job everybody hfdgshjkldvbh

** murderofcrows has disconnected. **

** murderofcrows has connected. **

Morrigan: wait a minute. Wait A Minute

Morrigan: _@LMAObeth_ did you?? Tell her to ask that on purpose???? because you knew exactly how it would play out?

** LMAObeth has connected. **

Lam: ...

Lam: You can’t prove anything.

** LMAObeth has disconnected. **

Morrigan: LAM

** murderofcrows has disconnected. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hi lmao  
> I’m back with the old projects! After getting sidetracked with Mogtober (which I didn’t even stick to schedule for and am STILL DOING,,) and also the Nevermas thing  
> But here!! Have this!!! Good for the soul :]  
> Oh by the way I have a tumblr now! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/tillywunderwing still not fully sure how to use it but. Come say hi if you want :D  
> (Also arCH IS A DISNEY NERD BECaUSE I SAID SO—)


End file.
